


Believe (A SolKat fanfic)

by that_one_nobody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_nobody/pseuds/that_one_nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe: <br/>Verb<br/>Accept something as true; feel sure of the truth of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe (A SolKat fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carciino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carciino/gifts).



Believe

Verb

Accept something as true; feel sure of the truth of.

That day was the happiest day of your pitiful life.

Ha

Pitiful

Adjective

Deserving or arousing pity.

I guess you shouldn't give yourself that much credit for being all that pitiful.

He's already told you so much that he didn't pity you, that he loved you.

Like what the humans talked about.

The pure kind that we all dream of.

Or they all do. You're not sure yet.

You didn't know exactly what love was until you found the humans, and nether did he.

But the day that believed him

the day you knew deep in your angry heart that it was true and he wasn't messing with you

the day that he told you that he loved you with all his heart

and you believed him and felt the same way.

That was the day that you felt happiness.

Genuine happiness that you hadn't felt in forever.

And the stoic scowl turned into a smile on your lips as they pressed against his.

And all of your doubt,

was washed away in a wave of love and caring.

Maybe human romance wasn't as easy as you thought. Maybe it was something much more complex, so much more beautiful then what you believed at first.

Maybe it was troll romance that was the simple one.

Love

Noun

An intense feeling of deep affection.

And you do love him.

With all of your blood pusher.

You just wish you would of told him sooner.

And now,

as you hold the only troll you've ever loved dying in your hands with yellow blood everywhere and candy red tears swirling into the mix,

one that had been blinded and been through so much,

you're to afraid to say it back.

Afraid

Adjective

Feeling fear or anxiety; frightened.

It's quite pitiful actually.

And you believe that, you will forevermore.

Believe

Verb

Accept something as true; feel sure of the truth of.

"Believe me, I'm really fucking sorry for putting you through all of this, Sollux,"

Your own words echo through your head as you cling to him for what seems like dear life.

His dear life.


End file.
